


There is a time and place

by symphorine



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BoKuroo Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and wet, it's in the rain and it's all very romantic, mostly wet, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So that's what the fancy look is about.”</p><p>Kuroo made a face that was probably supposed to be between suggestive and appreciative. As it stood, it looked more like he'd just smelled something very unpleasant.</p><p>“You said we haven't been on a date in ages the other day,” Bokuto pointed out. “And you were right, since we've both been working our asses off, so I thought it would be nice.”</p><p>-</p><p>Bokuroo Week 2016, Day 4: Aged up</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a time and place

**Author's Note:**

> I think my process is really just becoming "pick something and then write the most saccharine thing you can about it". Anyway, I wanted to have Bokuto do something for Kuroo, and to try writing from his point of view once in a while, too, then it just sort of. Got out of control. Sorry.
> 
> It's half past 1am and I'm trying to make reasonable life choices (such as not staying up late just to write fic, but I think I failed that one), so I'm going to bed, and I'll reread this and fix the typos/mistakes/etc when I have the time!

 

Bokuto resisted the urge to kick into something, instead rolling his sleeves up again. He regretted having forgotten his jacket – it was probably lying somewhere in the bedroom, now – but by the time he'd realized, he was almost at the station where he was supposed to meet Kuroo. He hadn't thought he'd be waiting so long, either, or that the sun would hide behind rain clouds. It wasn't raining yet, though – silver lining and all that. He checked the time on his phone – no new message from Kuroo, and he was already fifteen minutes late.

The sound of loud huffs coming down his way made him look up, but it was only a jogger. He stepped back to allow him to run comfortably. He was aware the sidewalk was pretty narrow, since he'd had a few long minutes to scrutinize it. He slid his sleeves down his arms, looked at his screen again.

“Kou!”

Bokuto recognized the voice instantly, knowing who was calling him before the name even formed in his mind. This time, when he looked up, Kuroo was there, running towards him. He was still in his work clothes, a dark suit Bokuto knew was comfortable, because Kuroo hadn't shut up in weeks about it. He came to a halt just before barreling into him and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

“I'm so… I'm so sorry...” he wheezed. “My boss just… kept talking… and I couldn't just _leave_ in the… middle of a meeting...”

“It's okay, Tetsu,” Bokuto patted his shoulder gently, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend. “You could have texted, though.”

“My phone's dead,” Kuroo said, finally breathing a bit more normally again. “I knew I should have replaced the battery.”

“Hey, doesn't matter, you're here now,” Bokuto shrugged, taking his hand.

“I'm really really so-”

Bokuto cut him off with a small kiss. He felt him smile under his lips and returned the gesture, then tugged him forward. They started walking, slowly. Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. He'd tried taming it when he'd first started working, but short of using Bokuto's entire bottle of gel, nothing could be done. His first employer had made him cut it, but the one he was working for now let him get away with his infamous bedhead.

“Did I make us late?” he asked as he bit his lip.

“Nah, I figured we wouldn't be exactly on time anyway,” Bokuto admitted. “Though I thought I'd be the late one.”

“So where are we going, then?” Kuroo pried. He leaned in, his face just an inch away from Bokuto's. “Just an evening stroll between lovers?”

Bokuto hummed before answering. He tightened his grip on Kuroo's hand, just slightly, to keep himself from reaching into his pocket.

“Could be, if that's all you want,” he grinned, turning to face Kuroo, “but I got us reservations at that restaurant you wanted to try.”

He'd have been offended by the way Kuroo's eyebrows shot toward his hairline, if he hadn't know it _was_ surprising. Of the two of them, it had long since been established that he was the one always more for casual dates, while Kuroo usually enjoyed going out. They'd found a balance, dragging the other out or in, but they'd rarely strayed from their norm.

“So that's what the fancy look is about.”

Kuroo made a face that was probably supposed to be between suggestive and appreciative. As it stood, it looked more like he'd just smelled something very unpleasant.

“You said we haven't been on a date in ages the other day,” Bokuto pointed out. “And you were right, since we've both been working our asses off, so I thought it would be nice.”

He used to blush and stutter whenever he said things like this – even with all the years together, he still felt unsure, wondered if it was really a good idea, especially since Kuroo's mouth just fell open, completely silent. He'd shaken that off, somewhere along the years, but he knew he was still making a face.

After a few agonizing seconds of repeating reassuring words to himself in his head, Kuroo made them stop. He was still looking at him, and Bokuto felt old habits rushing back like blood in his cheeks under his gaze.

“I love you,” Kuroo finally sighed.

He brought his hand to Bokuto's jaw and pulled him closer into a kiss. Something at the back of Bokuto's mind was telling him to cancel everything and go back to their place, enjoy one long evening in together, but he firmly shut it off. They broke apart a moment later, and exchanged a smile before resuming their walk.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was good. Delicious, even. Probably. Bokuto didn't remember much. From where they'd been seated, Kuroo had been illuminated by the soft light of the room, and he'd been kind of distracted by the view and the conversation. He didn't really have delicate taste buds anyway, so the savors were lost on him, but Kuroo looked more than satisfied when they stepped out.

It had rained while they were inside, and the pavement was shining under the street lights. The air was still damp and heavy, but a little chilly. Bokuto shivered, looking up at the black sky. He never could see any star, even on good days, and there were most likely still clouds, but he still looked.

He was torn from his contemplation by a loud splash and the sensation of water dripping on his pants.

“Sorry, too tempting,” Kuroo grinned, not looking sorry at all as he pointed to the puddle he'd just jumped in.

“You ass!” Bokuto roared, lifting a foot to stomp in the water.

Kuroo laughed and darted away, the sound trailing behind him, and Bokuto took off after him. He caught up easily, still the fastest of the two, and got his revenge when he jumped just in front of Kuroo. He sent water on them both up to the middle of their thighs, disturbing the light that had been reflecting in the puddle.

“Fuck!” Kuroo yelled in surprise.

“That's all you deserve,” Bokuto declared with a smile as he crossed his arms.

Then Kuroo narrowed his eyes dangerously and-

“Oh, it is _on_ ,” he snarled.

This time it was Bokuto who ran away, with exaggerated cries of terror and impressive flailing of arms.

“Come back here, dickhead!” Kuroo called after him.

“I'm going home!”

“Home is the other way!”

“It's a shortcut!”

Kuroo barked a laugh in response, and Bokuto turned back to look at him. He was more walking than running backwards, but Kuroo had slowed down, too.

“Stop making fun of me!” he yelled, ignoring royally the guy on the other side of the road, waiting by the bus stop, who was looking at them like they were mad.

“I'm not- oh shit, Kou-”

The warning was drowned out by the noise his head made when it came in contact with the metallic pole. It rang through his brain, immediately throbbing, but after the first few seconds the pain didn't seem too bad.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, having run for the last few meters. “Kou, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry, thick head,” Bokuto waved him off, barely avoiding to punch him in the nose. “Oops.”

“How many fingers am I holding?”

“One, and I'm disappointed it's not the middle one.”

“Shut up, you scared me,” Kuroo grunted.

His smile had disappeared, and no, no, that wouldn't do, Bokuto thought, the whole point of this was to make him happy.

“We're really going home now,” Kuroo ordered. “Can you stand?”

“Oh my god, _yes_ , Kuroo, I just told you I'm okay!”

“You don't know that, you got a concussion like that once!”

“I don't have a concussion!”

Kuroo looked ready to argue and no no _no, shit, what the hell is happening_ , but before he could get another word out, the rain decided to make its comeback. A few fat drops landed on their faces, and when they both looked up in unison, it turned to a downpour. Start of the argument forgotten, they looked at each other with wide eyes, suddenly painfully aware that they didn't have an umbrella.

“In there!” Kuroo yelled, his voice barely making it above the sound of the rain hitting the pavement.

Bokuto turned to see a bus stop behind him, and didn't wait to be told twice before he ran to it. The space under the roof of the stop was blessedly dry, and the sound of the deluge crashing on it was slightly muted. Kuroo followed a handful of seconds later, shaking his head like a dog.

“Well, we did try to get wet,” Bokuto mused.

Kuroo sent him a death glare, that shifted to simply resigned halfway through the movement. They hadn't stayed under the rain for long, but there were so many drops of water sliding down his face that it looked like he'd just stuck his head into a shower. His jacket looked damp, but it was thick enough to have shielded him from the worst of it, contrary to Bokuto's shirt. It was sticking to his shoulders and his back, completely wet, and when a gust of wind burst under the roof, he shivered violently. It felt a lot colder when you were soaked, it turned out.

“Put it on.”

Kuroo's tone wouldn't suffer any protest, and there were none on Bokuto's mouth anyway when he took the jacket handed to him gratefully. It was still warm, just a bit too tight and too long for him when he slipped it on, like most of Kuroo's clothes.

“Thanks,” he breathed out.

“What were you even thinking, going out like that,” Kuroo sighed.

He went to sit on the bench. Bokuto followed him with eyes, then with his feet, plopping down next to him as he held the jacket closer to his body.

“Forgot mine at home,” he muttered, trying to discretely catch a whiff of Kuroo's scent on the cloth. He didn't succeed in the discretion department, judging by the look Kuroo was giving him. “Shut up, it smells nice.”

 _Smells like you_ , he meant, and he was pretty that was what Kuroo heard. His boyfriend shook his head, but there was a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and he linked their fingers again, hands cold and wet against each others.

“Well, that certainly put a damper on the mood,” he huffed.

Bokuto choked on his laughter, and Kuroo finally let the smile take over his face. He still slid his free hand across the back of Bokuto's head, a worried glint in his eyes.

“I'll just get a bump, I'm okay, I promise,” Bokuto repeated, bringing their hands to his mouth so he could kiss his boyfriend's fingers.

Kuroo removed his hand with a frown. His expression soothed with each little kiss, and he relented.

“Fine, fine.”

They looked at the downpour for a few minutes in silence, pressed against one another. The bus could take them home, or at least closer to it, but it was late, and the next one would only come in half an hour or so.

“The first nice evening in so long, and it ends up like this,” Kuroo whispered – Bokuto barely heard him. “This really isn't my lucky day.”

“It's alright, there will be others,” Bokuto comforted him.

“Oh yeah? Got anything else planned soon?” Kuroo asked.

He knew it wasn't likely, his entire face told so. It _was_ the first time in a few weeks that they'd managed more than going to bed together. They were both simply swamped with work, or practice too, in Bokuto's case. The maximum they'd gotten had been a movie while they ate, and even then, they'd practically been asleep by the end. Bokuto couldn't even remember what it was about.

But that wasn't really on his mind when his breath caught. He stopped his automatism, fingers going into his pocket, but Kuroo noticed his reaction, and this time, surprise was painted on his features.

Ah, what the hell. He'd been planning on it anyway, Bokuto decided.

“Well, it's something I thought we could plan together, and it doesn't have to be _soon_ ,” he started, drilling his eyes into Kuroo's.

“Oho?” he let out, which really, at this point, was just their code to say “keep going”.

“I tried to prepare an actual speech, you know,” he continued, finally – _finally_ – clasping the small box in his pocket.

“A speech? What th-”

Kuroo cut himself off, and his eyes widened. Bokuto tried not to linger too long on his face. His heart was pounding louder than the rain when he stood up, but he was positive he wasn't blushing. Yet. He was turned towards Kuroo, debating with himself if he should look him in the yes or if it would completely block him. He decided against it, toying with the box instead.

“I didn't think there would be, you know, rain and maybe-concussions, but I've been thinking about it for a while,” he admitted, and _thank god his voice didn't crack_. “I wanted to do it at the restaurant, actually, but then we were talking and you were so beautiful I kind of forgot.”

“How can you say things like that with such a straight face?” Kuroo whined, hiding his face in his hands – the tip of his ears were bright red.

“Cause it's true.”

Bokuto smiled. He pried his boyfriend's hands away from his face, and meeting his eyes felt more like completion than anything else. His face was the same color as his ears, and Bokuto has a sneaking suspicion his own was getting there, too. He lowered one knee on the ground, slowly.

“It's true,” he repeated, soft with the sound of rain fading in the distance. “You're beautiful, even when you're just drooling on me on the couch, and you're smart, and you're a lot nicer than you want people to know, but everyone knows anyway, because you can't stop yourself. You have terrible taste in music, but I love it when you dance to it, and I love to dance with you. And you – you're with me, and sometimes I can't really believe it. You kiss me goodnight every night. There are still mornings where I wake up and I think I'm dreaming. And I- I want to keep doing this. I want to stay together, to stay with you, until the day I die, because it's- you're everything I could ask for, Tetsu, everything, so will you marry me?”

Bokuto was pretty sure he stopped breathing right there and then, on his knees, in front of the man he loved, presenting the ring at a bus stop under assault from torrential rain. It felt like it, at least, like nothing could quite get past his throat anymore, like his heart was lodged here and wouldn't move. Kuroo was still red, and more importantly, still silent, focused on the ring. It was simple, just a nice silver band, barely stylized, but it was engraved with words that belonged to them. Bokuto had thought long about it, about what kind of ring would be best, but neither of them was much into jewelry, so he'd opted for something discreet, but he knew Kuroo would appreciate the words.

Or at least he hoped, since there was still no answer.

“Please say something, I think I'm going to cry,” Bokuto eventually forced out.

“I think I'm going to cry too, so go ahead,” Kuroo replied, his voice half choked.

Then he looked up, and met Bokuto's eyes, and-

“Yes, yes, _yes_ of course I will,” and the words rushed out of his mouth, “yes” and “oh my god” and “I love you”, but Bokuto didn't hear much after the first one.

“Come here,” Kuroo whispered, tugging at his collar, and he met him halfway down, crashing their lips into the wettest kiss of the night, rain and tears running down their faces.

Bokuto laughed between them, holding the box out of the way so it would stay intact, and they kissed again, and again, and again, and a few more times before they remembered the ring.

“I'm not taking it off _ever_ ,” Kuroo promised, admiring the way it fit on his finger.

“Did you see the inside?”

“Yeah, I did,” and they kissed a little more, and the tears didn't seem to stop any sooner than the smiles.

Eventually, the bus arrived, screeching to a halt behind Bokuto. They broke apart and hurried to get in. As happy and relatively dry as they were under the bus stop's roof, going home still sounded like a very much nicer option.

The few other passengers stared at them when they stepped in. Bokuto understood. They made quite the picture, their pants humid almost all the way up, and his shirt still soaked and sticking to his torso, and they probably had red eyes and tear tracks all over their faces, too.

Then Kuroo yelled “I'm getting married!” and kissed him again, and, well, maybe it hadn't really gone how he'd imagined it would, but he couldn't think of any way it could have been better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I really did justice to Bokuto, but eh, maybe I'll rewrite it a bit.
> 
> Tumblr post [here!](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/142263222874)


End file.
